Mattes Schmitz (Köln)
Hauptstadt der Schwulen. Karneval!! Aussehen Körper Recht groß gewachsen und gut trainiert mit sichtbaren Muskeln. Hat zudem ein ansehnliches Gesicht, welches schon ein wenig vom Alter geprägt ist und leichte Lachfalten zeigt. Allerdings ist es auch weniger sein Aussehen und mehr seine Art (wenn gut gelaunt), die die Menschen anspricht. Er trägt seine Haare etwas länger, jedoch noch nicht Schulterlang, und hat Wellen bis leichte Locken (was auch sehr von der Länge und Wetterlage abhängt). Mittlerweile kann man schon das ein oder andere graue Haar in der sonst dunkelbraunen Masse finden. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg variierte die Haarlänge (es gab Zeiten, in denen er sie in einem kurzen Zopf trug, genauso wie Zeiten in denen sie recht kurz waren). Um die Zeit des Hochmittelalters war er ein sehr stattlicher junger Mann, der tatsächlich mit seinem Aussehen angeben konnte. Kleidung Hat keinen herausragenden Kleidungsstil und trägt eigentlich alles in Farben, Formen und was weiß ich was. Jeder Tag ist Karneval. Zumindest in seinem Herzen. Narben Einige. Die meisten sind nicht mehr sichtbar (antike bzw. mittelalterliche Narben), während jüngere sehr wohl noch zu sehen sind und tatsächlich in einer Art und Weise, die ihn nicht verschönern. Geschichte Was für ein süßes Baby! Es ward dass die Römer rechts des Rheines siedeln wollten, sich dort jedoch Germanen befanden. Diese waren jedoch so nett und ließen sich links vom Rhein ansiedeln. Die Ubier freundeten sich mit den Römern an und schwupps, wurde Ubii vom netten Statthalter geschwängert. Ups. Der kleine Wonneproppen bekam den Namen Oppidum Ubiorum, und hiermit, um ca. 19 v.Chr., beginnt seine Geschichte. Schnell wurde er wichtig, man lagerte Legionen bei ihm ein, aber besonders Hafen und Handel brachten ihn zu Ruhm. Glücklich für ihn war, dass die - später zur Stadtpatronin ernannte - Iulia Agrippina innerhalb der Stadtmauern geboren wurde. Diese heiratete Kaiser Claudius und betratschte ihn so lange, bis er ihre Heimatstadt zur römischen Kolonie machte: Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium (um 50 n.Chr.). So wurde unser kleiner Bursche auch auf rechtens Wegen Römer. Was brachte ihm das römische Bürgerrecht? Privilegien. Man hatte römisches Recht und konnte tun was man wollte. Außerdem bekam der verwöhnte Bengel all die guten Sachen, sodass er bald ziemlich verzogen war. Aber er war doch so süß! Ja. Noch. Pubertät ist kacke Mit der neu gewonnenen "Coolness" schloss man sich sogleich den Batavern an, als diese sich gegen das Römische Reich auflehnten. Schließlich war man selber halber Germane! Aber dann wollte man an seine Privilegien wie die Stadtmauer, und das fand er ziemlich uncool. Also schloss man sich wieder den Römern an. So ne Pussy. Es folgten einige wechselreiche Jahrhunderte. Im 3. Jahrhundert war man zwischenzeitlich finanziell komplett am Ende, eine Situation die er bis dahin gar nicht kannte. Danach war erstmal Ruhe, bis man von den Franken im Jahre 355 ausgeknockt und für 10 Monate als Geisel genommen wurde. Das war dann doch ziemlich... uncool. Besonders nach dem was die Kerle angestellt haben... ca. 100 Jahre später endete die mehr oder weniger glanzvolle römische Zeit und die Franken erhielten endgültig die Handlungsmacht über ihn. Man verlor den Posten als Hauptstadt und mit den Karolingern 751 auch die Position als Königssitz (die zogen nämlich nach Aachen). Zu allem Unglück bekam man wieder "Besuch" - und ließ sich ordentlich von den Wikingern verprügeln. to be continued Charakter Er kann der nette Onkel sein wenn er will. Er lässt vieles durchgehen und findet, dass man Sachen ausprobieren und seinen eigenen Weg finden muss, solange sie nicht anderen Leuten schaden. Ein Motto von ihm ist "Leben und leben lassen", was er bis im Hinblick auf eine gewisse Stadt rheinabwärts durchaus anwendet. An sich ist Mattes sehr gelassen, jedoch auch ziemlich laut und redet viel. Am liebsten über sich selbst. Er ist sehr selbstverliebt und oftmals arrogant. Zudem ist er stur wie ein Esel, verständnislos in manchen Dingen und manchmal auch einfach nur ein Arsch. Beziehungen Familie * Marie, seine in-körperliche Schwester * Maternus, sein Münzi-Bruder * Rita, seine Schwester * Agnes, seine jüngste Schwester * Severin, sein ältester Sohn * Paul, sein Sohn * Martina, seine älteste Tochter * Rudolph, sein jüngster Sohn * Tommy, sein Adoptivsohn * Nessie, seine jüngste Tochter ** Katharina, seine verstorbene Frau und Mutter von Tommy und Nessie ** Wesseling, seine Ex-Frau * Eddie, sein ältester Enkel * Alex, sein Enkel * Benny, sein Enkel * Terry, seine Enkelin * Matze, sein Enkel * Mia, seine Enkelin * Charlotte, seine Enkelin * George, sein Enkel * Jann, sein Enkel * Elisabeth, seine jüngste Enkelin * Elise, seine Urenkelin Freunde * Nikolai, sein Freund, mit dem er zurzeit in einer festen Beziehung ist * Cilly, als Kind aufgenommen und jetzt eine gute Freundin * Leonard, so etwas wie ein Cousin * Konstantin, ein alter Freund den er trotz einiger derber Späße sehr respektiert * Ida, ebenfalls eine alte gute Freundin Sonstige * Richard, Rivale und Opfer von Mattes' Spott * Gero, eine Stadt mit der er nur über Fußball Kontakt hat * Westfalen, ein Mädchen um dass er sich früher gekümmert hat Category:Städte Category:Rheinland Category:Köln